


(ты выглядишь) как картина

by DreamerX2



Series: klance week, 2016, translated version [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Красное заходящее солнце отбрасывает алые лучи на фигуру Кита, топя юношу в горячих оттенках. Кит даже не осознает, как эфемерно он выглядит в свете садящегося солнца, и Лэнс заглушает крик, потому что почему Кит выглядит настолько красиво?





	(ты выглядишь) как картина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(you're just) like a painting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717237) by [ImotoChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5834860

Кафе через улицу от его квартиры испускает синий.

Синий, спокойствие, ауру. Синий — потому что музыка была умиротворяющая, голоса — приглушенные и тихие, и Киту казалось, будто он плывет в тихом потоке, стоило зайти внутрь. Синий — потому что кофе был горький, как и нравилось Киту. Синий — из-за глаз баристы и его смеха, который был любимым звуком для ушей Кита.

Кит знает Лэнса; Лэнс ходит в его университет и берет занятия по астрономии. Лэнс знает каждое созвездие и орбитальные периоды всех планет. Лэнс громкий, всегда в окружении своих друзей. Лэнс работает в кофейне, потому что он экономит, чтобы снимать квартиру вне кампуса.

И, насколько Кит знает, Лэнс ненавидит его. Называет его своим соперником и утверждает, что превзойдет его, хотя Кит считает, что он уже. Поэтому Кит подыгрывает. Лэнс называет его идиотом, дразнит за вкус в телешоу и отсутствие личной жизни.

Хотя на самом деле, Кит любит синий.

В утро вторника Кит входит в кофейню. Он планирует задержаться здесь, хочет подготовиться к тесту по химии, который назначен на субботу, может, поработать над эссе по психологии, но его планы, как правило, сбиваются с пути, когда в них вмешивается Лэнс — олицетворение мягкого синего цвета.

— Привет, Кити-бой!

Кит улыбается, услышав знакомый голос:

— Доброе утро, Лэнс.

Лэнс подходит, перебросив небольшое полотенце, которым он протирает столы, через плечо.

— Немного рановато, тебе не кажется?

Кит пожимает плечами, доставая свой ноутбук и подключая зарядное устройство к розетке.

— У меня много дел.

Лэнс понимающе мычит, наклоняясь ближе, чем Кит считает необходимым, прежде чем спросить:

— Будешь как обычно?

Кит кивает, его сердце взволнованно трепещет в груди из-за подавляющего синего.

— Да.

Лэнс выпрямляется.

— Я принесу.

Кит бормочет «спасибо», прежде чем попытаться сосредоточить свое внимание на ненапечатанном эссе.

Когда Лэнс возвращается, он садится за стол напротив Кита, нервно покусывая губы. Синий, кажется, вибрирует, цвет не перестает дрожать.

— Эм, — Кит смотрит на Лэнса, поднимая бровь: — Ты в порядке?

— Ха-ха, да, конечно, великолепно, эм, — Лэнс царапает заднюю часть шеи — привычку, которую Кит подхватил, когда он нервничает.

— Лэнс, — вздыхает Кит. — Что такое?

— Знаешь что, не обращай внимания, эм, удачи тебе в твоих делах! — Лэнс резко встает, чуть не опрокинув стул.

Синий колышется, когда Лэнс уходит и возвращается к обыденной рутине, когда клиент заходит в кафе. От этого Кит чувствует спокойствие, поэтому он улыбается и возвращается к своему ноутбуку.

***

 

Время от времени Лэнс поднимает взгляд, его голова кружится при мысли о Ките. Тот излучает красный: не буйный, а тихий, безобидный, но очень темпераментный цвет.

После неудачной утренней попытки, Лэнс решил, что он попытается пригласить парня на свидание после полудня.

Он идет с черничным маффином (любимый Кита). Когда он садится, Кит поднимает бровь в явно подозрительной манере.

— Держи, за счет заведения, — Лэнс, ухмыляясь, ставит белое блюдце перед Китом. — Ты был здесь весь день и ничего не ел.

— Спасибо, — говорит Кит, улыбаясь.

Лэнс сглатывает: красный свет поглощает его каждый раз, когда Кит смотрит на него.

Да, нет, Лэнс не сможет.

— Ладно, хм, приятного аппетита, — Лэнс встает и идет обратно на кассу, где стоит его коллега Широ.

Широ с сочувствием смотрит на Кита, и тот просто пожимает плечами. Синий снова шатается.

День подходит к концу, закатное солнце освещает кафе оранжевым свечением. Лэнс смотрит на Кита, который неспешно печатает что-то на ноутбуке. Красное заходящее солнце отбрасывает алые лучи на фигуру Кита, топя юношу в горячих оттенках. Кит даже не осознает, как эфемерно он выглядит в свете садящегося солнца, и Лэнс заглушает крик, потому что почему Кит выглядит настолько красиво?

Широ подталкивает Лэнса локтем, и в третий раз  
за день он подходит и садится напротив Кита.

— Итак, — Лэнс нервно перебирает пальцы, и Кит улыбается синему.

— Да?

— Пойдешь со мной на свидание? — на одном дыхании выпаливает Лэнс, зажмурив глаза.

— Лэнс? — Кит кладет руку на его ладонь, сдерживая смех.

— Что? — Лэнс медленно открывает один глаз и напоминает себе о необходимости дышать, потому что Кит улыбается той самой улыбкой, из-за которой на его щеке появляется одинокая ямочка, а глаза морщатся. Солнце заставляет его ярко светиться, тепло и красно…

— Я с удовольствием пойду с тобой на свидание, — Кит краснеет, он наверняка краснеет, и Лэнс чувствует себя немного лучше, видя красный свет и зная, что Кит тоже смущен.

Лэнс облегченно вздыхает:

— Слава звездам.

Кит закатывает глаза:

— Королева драмы.

Лэнс высовывает на него язык:

— Я бы плакал, если бы ты отказал.

Кит смеется, и это наполняет грудь Лэнса красным витражным теплом.

— Тогда хорошо, что я согласился.

Лэнс кивает, улыбаясь, и сердце Кита омывает синим спокойствием.

— Да, и правда, очень хорошо.


End file.
